La Zapatilla de Cristal
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Todos llevamos dentro un sueño o nuestra inocencia... pero cuando alguien ataca constantemente nuestros sentimientos, esa inocencia se pierde y se lleva a terribles consecuencias. Primera obra dramática Para se representada de Mujin Wakusei Survive.
1. Presentación

**La Zapatilla de Cristal**

**(Tragedia de Planet Survival en 3 Actos)**

**Por BrunoProg64**

**Personajes**

Sharla, chica tímida.

Luna, amiga de Luna.

Chako, mascota-robot de Luna.

Menori, amiga de Luna.

Shingo, chico mecánico.

Howard, chico vanidoso.

Bell, chico fuerte y tímido.

Kaoru, chico solitario.

La escena en una casa de árbol, en el bosque, en un lago y en la nave siniestrada.

**Introducción**

Esta tragedia se desarrolla en los primeros 10 episodios. No hay indicios de que Adam exista o que Luna escuche una voz misteriosa.  
Todo se centrará en problemas entre los personajes.


	2. ACTO I: Escenas I  a III

**ACTO I**

**Escena I**

**(La Nave Siniestrada: Shingo, Howard y Luna)**

**(La escena en la nave: Shingo está sentado en los restos y detrás de él está Howard mirándolo fijamente)**

SHINGO: Realmente estoy desesperado y ansioso por volver.

HOWARD: Vaya, vaya Shingo… ¿Porqué no puedes reparar el transmisor entonces? Todo el día te la pasas durmiendo y diciendo (Sarcástico) "mami… estoy solo, mami tengo miedo" ¡No me hagas reír!

SHINGO¿Te he hecho algo Howard ¡Déjame en paz!

HOWARD: (Sarcástico) ¡Ay¡El niño con rabietas! (Lo mira fijamente) Haz de saber que sólo eres un niño y nada más. Que te la pases todo el día suspirando por tu hogar es lo que hace que no repares el transmisor.

SHINGO: (Furioso) ¿Y tu qué? Cuando vez ese lagarto te pones a gritar (Imita a Howard) "Papiiii Papiiii"¡madura tu primero!

HOWARD¿Cómo te atreves infeliz? (Orgulloso) ¡Estás hablando con Howard! Cuando mi padre se entere…

SHINGO: (Furioso) ¿Cuando se entere que…¿Me expulsará? Recuerda que estamos en un planeta solitario y lo único con lo que cuentan para volver es que repare el transmisor. No me provoques si quieres que no arregle nada…

HOWARD¿Qué te pasa? Si no arreglas el transmisor no volverás a ver a tu mami, por lo que el perjudicado serás tú.

SHINGO: Yo quiero volver… (Se deja caer al suelo) ¡Yo quiero volver!

HOWARD: Entonces debes reparar el transmisor y dejarte de querer ser el centro de atención.

(Aparece Luna)

LUNA¡Es suficiente Howard!

SHINGO: Luna… haz venido a defenderme.

HOWARD: No entiendo porqué te pones a favor de un inútil como ese… (A Shingo) No sabes nada… no vales nada…

(Howard se va)

LUNA: No le hagas caso Shingo, sólo está desesperado.

SHINGO: Creo que en cierto punto tiene razón.

LUNA: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué dices?

SHINGO: (Dramático) En realidad yo no tengo amigos… solo me pasaba la vida arreglando máquinas. Por eso algunos se me acercaban y solo me buscaban para repararles sus mascotas o cosas.

LUNA¡No digas eso¡Tú eres muy valioso Shingo, lo sabes!

SHINGO¿De qué me sirve¿Acaso puedo reparar el transmisor?

LUNA: Si lo intentas… seguro lo lograrás.

SHINGO: No tengo ánimos ahora… Luna… deseo estar solo. Por favor vete.

LUNA: Shingo, no deberías…

SHINGO¡Me haz oído¡Vete!

LUNA: Shingo… en realidad tu me importas…

(Luna se va)

SHINGO¿Qué clase de persona soy¿Acaso me promovieron 2 grados simplemente por ganar ese concurso de Robots¿Acaso me promovieron solamente por lograr publicidad a la escuela¡Que alguien me responda! (Se acurruca así mismo) Mami… tengo miedo… (Voz muy débil)… tengo mucho miedo. (Se queda llorando)

(Regresa Howard, pero Shingo no lo ve)

HOWARD: (Aparte) Espero que esto le sirva para que se olvide de ese niño pequeño que tiene dentro… en una isla como esta… solo los más fuertes logran sobrevivir. No creo que Shingo logre nada con esa actitud tan llorona. Rogarle a su padre o a su madre no le servirá de nada.

(Howard vuelve a salir)

**Escena II**

**(La Casa del Árbol: Chako, Sharla y Bell)**

**(La escena en el estar de la casa: Chako y Sharla están hablando en el balcón)**

CHAKO¡Ah! Que lindo día es este…

SHARLA: Chako... quiero preguntarte algo

CHAKO¿De qué se trata Sharla?

SHARLA: Me dijiste que todos teníamos un cielo azul en el corazón. Podrías explicarme que es eso exactamente.

CHAKO: Es un sentimiento que significa que no todo es oscuridad o todo es malo. La vida es bella y eso es lo que realmente importa.

SHARLA: Ya veo… ¿Y la zapatilla de cristal?

CHAKO: Es un sueño que debes cumplir. Lamentablemente el de Luna se resquebrajó cuando murió su padre y su madre y el mío cuando me tiraron al tacho.

SHARLA: Yo no se realmente si todavía conservo esa zapatilla.

CHAKO: Es muy probable que sí. Eres muy buena…

SHARLA¿Tú crees que los chicos tengan la zapatilla de cristal en sus corazones?

CHAKO: (Ruborizada) No creo… que ese sea el término mas apropiado… Sharla.

SHARLA¿Porqué no¿Acaso no tienen sueños?

CHAKO: Una zapatilla de cristal es algo que suena mejor con las mujeres… con los hombres realmente no sé que decir…

(Aparece Bell)

BELL: Yo sí tengo una idea…

CHAKO¡Bell¿Haz estado escuchando toda la conversación?

BELL: (Se ríe) Claro que sí Chako.

CHAKO: (Furiosa) Serás…

SHARLA: Chako… déjalo ahí (A Bell) ¿Qué idea tienes?

BELL: Pienso que los chicos tienen un cofre en sus corazones. Deben evitar que ese cofre sea robado o destruido.

CHAKO¡Excelente idea¡Eres un genio Bell!

BELL: No tanto… es que no puedo decir lo de la zapatilla…

CHAKO: No hay problema…

SHARLA: Dime Bell… ¿Conservas tú ese cofre?

BELL: Claro que sí Sharla.

CHAKO: (Sarcástica) ¿Pero que me dices de Howard?

BELL: En realidad no se mucho de el, pero por su actitud, ya no debe tenerlo. A veces es muy cruel conmigo…

CHAKO¡Pues pégale! Si lo haces llorar te dejará en paz.

SHARLA: Chako… ¡No digas esas cosas!

CHAKO¿Se puede saber porqué¡Howard realmente me irrita!

SHARLA: A pesar de que Howard es como es… sería injusto pegarle.

BELL: Creo que Sharla tiene razón… estamos en la isla como equipo, no como enemigos.

CHAKO¡Pero si Howard es desesperante¿Acaso no lo odian por todo lo que hace?

SHARLA: Odiarlo… no, molestarnos con él si.

CHAKO¿Dónde está su sentido común?

BELL¿Acaso te ha hecho algo Howard?

CHAKO: (Furiosa) ¡Cállate¡Sólo dices eso porque Howard te chantajea con despedir a tu padre¡Howard no debería estar aquí¿Quién quiere a ese inútil en el mundo¿Acaso solo sirve para presumir¡No entiendo porqué lo defiendes ahora y lo miras muy enojado después!

SHARLA: Chako… ¿Acaso eres tu misma?

CHAKO¡Claro que soy yo¡Solo que Howard es el más fastidioso de todo el grupo¿Qué no te das cuenta¡Es orgulloso, nos insulta y para colmo es muy cobarde! Si ve algo raro solo grita o se pone a llamar a su padre.

SHARLA: Creo que está en el derecho de llamar a su padre cuando tiene miedo. Puede que sea mala persona, pero…

BELL: Es muy probable que solo busque que los demás le presten atención. Mi padre solía decir que las personas maleducadas lo hacen en general porque no les prestan atención en sus hogares…

CHAKO: Realmente no los entiendo a los dos. ¡No deberían defender a un tonto como ese¡Pero sigan así! Ojalá que a Howard no le pase nada…

(Se va furiosa)

BELL: Déjalo ya Sharla, seguramente Chako está furiosa. Ya le pasará.

SHARLA: (Suspirando) Ojalá Bell. Espero que solo sea eso.

**Escena III**

**(Lago al lado de la Casa del Arbol: Kaoru, Menori y Howard)**

**(La escena en la orilla del Lago, en el muelle que se construye. Kaoru está echado en el suelo. Menori está parada detrás)**

KAORU: Realmente venir a este planeta nos ha provocado problemas…

MENORI: Demasiados diría yo, pero nos haz ayudado mucho.

KAORU¿En serio? Sólo me estaba preocupando por mí.

MENORI: Nadie puede sobrevivir sólo. Sería un dios o una bestia.

KAORU: Prefiero ser lo último…

MENORI: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo puedes hablar así¡Despierta Kaoru!

KAORU: He hecho cosas terribles… a veces pienso que no meresco vivir…

(Menori le da un bofetón a Kaoru)

MENORI: (Furiosa) ¿Crees que este es el momento para sacar tus trapos sucios al sol¡Despierta Kaoru¡Madura por favor¡Tenemos que sobrevivir… vamos a sobrevivir!

KAORU: (Místico) ¿Qué es la vida¿Qué es la muerte?

MENORI¡Tu vida es lo que te hace sentir… lo que te hace andar! Si mueres… ¿Qué harás¿A dónde irás?

KAORU¿Porqué el ser y no la nada¿Será acaso porque la nada no tiene importancia?

MENORI: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué dices Kaoru¡Nunca te oí hablar así!

KAORU: No lo digo yo… me lo dijeron.

MENORI: Pero Kaoru… tu no eres así…

KAORU: Muchas veces aparento ser algo que no soy…

MENORI: Realmente no te entiendo…

(Aparece Howard)

HOWARD: Pues yo creo que hay una explicación a esto…

MENORI: Howard… ¿Qué haces aquí?

HOWARD: Venía de molestar al llorón de Shingo (Se rie) Realmente necesita compañía…

KAORU: (Aparte) Ese imbécil…

HOWARD¿Dijiste algo Kaoru?

KAORU: No dije nada.

HOWARD: Como les decía… la explicación por la que Kaoru esté actuando extrañamente es debido a que no se acostumbra a la isla.

KAORU¿Y tú de donde sacas eso?

HOWARD: Si el pobre Shingo está así. ¿Porqué no lo estarían los demás?

MENORI¿Y tú¿Acaso no tienes miedo de no volver?

HOWARD: No sé a que te refieres…

MENORI: Me refiero a si tienes miedo…

HOWARD¿Yo? Por favor¿cómo crees?…

KAORU: No me digas… (Sarcástico) Si vez un lagarto das un alarido de los buenos y gritas "Papiiii Papiiii"

HOWARD: (Furioso) ¿Qué dices?

MENORI: Dijo la verdad… Howard, aparentas no tener miedo, pero no era más que un cobarde.

HOWARD: (Molesto) ¿Y ustedes que son? (A Menori) ¡Tú por ejemplo, eres solo la típica mandona que no ayuda en nada¡Acepta que nos perdimos… ya no puedes mandar! (A Kaoru) Y a ti… ¡No te hagas el solitario¡Nadie puede vivir por su cuenta!

MENORI: Serás…

HOWARD¡Seré lo que tu quieras¡Pero dejen de pensar que yo soy problema! Los dos… ¡Son unos tontos!

(Howard se va)

KAORU: Ese idiota… se pasó esta vez.

MENORI: No le hagas caso… aunque creo que esta vez llegó muy lejos.

KAORU: Algún día le daremos su propia medicina.

MENORI: Eso espero… algún día Howard aprenderá a respetar.


	3. ACTO I: Escenas IV a V

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Gracias por su apoyo! Sus reviews alentadores me hacen seguir escribiendo. Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por lo que demoro en el Fic. Estoy en época de exámenes... asi que tienen tiempo de escribir sus propios guiones o sugerir alguna otra cosa. ¡Sigan enviadno Reviews!

PD: Espero que algún día esto se lleva a escena. No es muy complicado y cambiando nombres... seguro basta.

(Sigamos con el Fic)

**Escena IV**

**(El Bosque: Bell, Sharla y Howard)**

**(La escena en el bosque: Bell y Sharla están recogiendo frutas)**

BELL: Si que se hace difícil conseguir frutas…

SHARLA: En realidad si es muy difícil, Bell…

BELL: Pero si no encontramos nada… no podremos sobrevivir. (Sigue buscando)

SHARLA: (Aparte) Cómo me gusta la personalidad de Bell…

BELL: (Saca una fruta) ¡Encontré algo! (A Sharla) ¡Estamos de suerte!

SHARLA: Debemos seguir así, por ahí deben haber más…

BELL: Vamos pues…

(Los dos salen. Aparece Howard)

HOWARD: (Asegurándose que nadie lo ve) Ay… esos tontos no consiguen ni una sola fruta. ¿Cuando traerán algo decente para comer¡Carne¡Ya sea de ese animal que llaman "saltarín"! (Se rie) ¡No merece que le perdonen la vida!

(Sale Howard. Regresan Sharla y Bell con muchas frutas)

SHARLA¡Bell lo hiciste!

BELL: No es nada Sharla… solo seguí el rastro…

SHARLA¿Pero que sería de nosotros si no nos ayudaras? (Medita) Si no nos hubieras salvado de ese monstruo cuando llegamos…

BELL: No es nada… yo solo hacía lo correcto.

SHARLA: (Mirando a Bell) Dime… ¿Y que pasa con Howard? Te obligó a cargar ese pesado asiento…

BELL: (Resignado) Déjalo… (Suspira)

SHARLA¡Quieres que lo deje abusar de ti¡Ya vi suficiente en la colonia¡Te obligaba a limpiar sus zapatos y tu parecía que no tenías autoestima! (Se irrita) ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo?

BELL: Únete a Chako entonces…

SHARLA¡Cómo podría¿Pagar mal con mal está bien¡Yo no lo creo!

BELL: A veces pienso que Howard se merece una buena paliza…

SHARLA: No digas eso Bell, tú no eres así…

(Aparece Howard. Lleva una lanza en la mano)

HOWARD: (Enojado) ¡Podrían dejar de planear pegarme y concentrarse en buscar el alimento que nos preocupa¡Estoy buscando a "saltarín" para que sea nuestra cena¡Hagan algo ustedes también!

SHARLA: (Desesperada) ¡Howard… "saltarín" no!

HOWARD: (Sarcástico) ¿"Saltarín no"?... por favor no me hagas reír… tienes miedo de ver la sangre correr… la sangre que debe derramarse para nuestra supervivencia.

SHARLA¡Basta Howard¡No sigas!

HOWARD¿Qué no siga¿Porqué? (A Bell) ¡Bien podrías usar tu hacha para cazar y no para recolectar!

BELL¡Howard… detente¡Estás asustando a Sharla!

HOWARD¿Asustar yo a ella¡Vamos! No creo que sea tan miedosa…

SHARLA¡Lo que dices me asusta¡No debemos matar a los animales!

HOWARD¿A sí¿Y cómo diablos sobreviviremos? No solo es ver tu cara de niña risueña y tu imaginación poniéndole nombre a las cosas… (Aparte) Idiota…

(Al decir lo de "Idiota" Bell hace caer a Howard, a base de golpearle las piernas)

HOWARD: (Mirando a Bell) ¿Cómo te atreves?

BELL¡Deja a Sharla en paz¡No puedo soportar tus maltratos¡Nadie comerá ese a "saltarín"!

HOWARD: (Levantándose) ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar de comer por ti? Vamos… quiero que sepas quién eres…

SHARLA¡Bell es el mejor¡No cómo tu!

HOWARD: (A Sharla) ¡Tu cállate niña llorona!

SHARLA: No tienes corazón…

HOWARD¡Pues no lo tengo! (A Bell) Y tú Bell… ¿Acaso te olvidaste de donde eres? Eres un hijo de un obrero y vienes del Planeta Plutón. (Mirando al cielo) ¡Infinito recurso de mano de obra barata¡Te aseguro que no vales ni la mitad del dinero que tengas! (Se rie) Si lo tienes… claro. Además… tu destino es el mismo que tu padre…. ¡Trabajarás para mí como tu padre trabaja para el mío¡Disfruta tu estancia aquí¡La pagarás muy caro cuando volvamos!

(Howard empuja a Bell y se va rápidamente. Bell tras oír lo anterior se cae al suelo)

SHARLA: Cálmante Bell. (Aparte) Chako tenía razón… Howard es insoportable.

**Escena V**

**(Casa del Árbol: Shingo, Chako, Kaoru)**

**(La escena en el estar de la Sala del Árbol: Shingo, Chako y Kaoru están hablando)**

SHINGO: Maldito Howard… realmente desespera.

CHAKO: Ese chico rico… se cree el rey.

KAORU: Pero no es más que un idiota.

CHAKO: Debemos hacer algo…

KAORU¿Pero qué podemos hacer con ese idiota?

CHAKO: No lo sé… darle su merecido…

SHINGO: Pero sabes que Luna sacará la cara por él…

CHAKO: (Furiosa) ¡Basta ya¡No entiendo como Luna puede apoyar a un tonto como ese¡Si de mi dependiera lo arrojaría al lago atado de pies y manos!

(Al oir lo anterior Shingo se levanta y mira a Chako con terror)

SHINGO: Chako… no eres tu misma. Jamás creí que hablarías así.

CHAKO¡Claro que soy yo misma¿Acaso Howard no te saca de tus casillas?

SHINGO: Así es…

KAORU: Yo creo que estoy de acuerdo con Chako.

(Al oir esto Shingo se asusta)

SHINGO: (Asustado) Chicos… no estarán… intentando… eso que han dicho… ¿verdad?

KAORU: Podría ser práctico… ya sabes Shingo… uno menos… más comida.

CHAKO: En la tierra hace muchos siglos alguien dijo "Un perro menos, una presa más". Y la presa si que es importante…

SHINGO¡Basta¿Creen acaso que me mancharé las manos así con ustedes dos?

KAORU: Piensa Shingo… ¿no te agradaría ver a ese tonto rogando por su vida? Después de todo el fue el que te insultó y te escuchó hablar dormido…

CHAKO¿Crees que no te observo Shingo? Cuando duermes… (Se rie) coges las frazadas de un modo tan infantil…

SHINGO: (Ruborizado) ¡Déjalo ya!

CHAKO: Insisto Shingo… si Howard lo viera… no se lo que diría…

KAORU: Míralo de esta manera Shingo… podrías reparar el transmisor más rápido sin sus quejas.

SHINGO¿Y los demás¡Acaso creen que los demás los dejarán!

CHAKO¿Quién te dijo que hablaríamos con los demás? Esto será entre nosotros.

SHINGO: Aún así… ¡no puede desaparecer Howard en una noche y que nadie se de cuenta!

CHAKO: Tenemos todo planeado…

KAORU: A Howard le llegará su hora… ¿Porqué no adelantársela? Al fin y al cabo este es un planeta cruel y no creo que se acostumbre…

(Shingo golpea a Kaoru con un bofetón)

SHINGO¡Quieres cargar con otro Louis en tu conciencia! (Pausa) Entiendo que Louis era un chico de lo mejor y este Howard… (Pausa, respira hondo) pura escoria del mundo, pero de cualquier forma no podemos matarlo…

CHAKO: No tiene porqué cargar con otro Louis… Howard es, como tu dijiste, escoria de la vida… y la escoria debe ser limpiada.

SHINGO¡Crees que te puede ir bien con ese rol de súper-gata y decidir la vida de las personas! (A Kaoru) ¡No eres un súper-hombre que puede decidir quienes viven o no! (Pausa) ¡Rayos! Cada día pienso si soltaste esa mano a propósito…

KAORU¡Cómo crees que haría eso¡Yo jamás soltaría esa mano!

SHINGO¿Estás seguro? (Didáctico) No sabemos si tu subconsciente te obligó… ¡Quizá fuiste tu el que lo mató y ahora paga el precio! Es muy extraño que te guste vestirte de negro en una época en la que ese color no esté de moda.

KAORU: Eso es por el luto que tengo… ya no pertenezco a la luz.

SHINGO¡Y sin embargo en la noche eres el primero en prender el mechero!

CHAKO¡Y tú Shingo, el primero que se asusta porque le apaguen la luz!

SHINGO: No digas eso… (Aparte) Me pregunto como lo sabe…

KAORU: Vamos Shingo… ¿nos apoyarás?

SHINGO¡Nunca… jamás me mancharé las manos con lo que ustedes planean¡Miren de que material están hechos! (Sale hablando)

CHAKO: Tonto de Shingo… pero el es muy pequeño aún…

KAORU: Déjalo Chako… si Howard lo vuelve a molestar… es probable que se una a nosotros.


	4. ACTO II: Escenas I a II

**ACTO II**

**Escena I**

**(Casa del Árbol: Shingo, Kaoru, Chako)**

**(La escena en el estar de la sala. Shingo tiene una aguja y una botella con un líquido)**

KAORU: Bien… van a decirme porqué me llamaron. Tenía que ir a cazar.

CHAKO: Justamente por eso te llamaba… convencí a Shingo para deshacernos de Howard.

SHINGO: Ella en realidad me convenció… estoy seguro que Howard es un monstruo y que debemos eliminarlo.

KAORU¿Acaso no dijiste tu que el papel de "super-hombre" no servía?

SHINGO: (Agacha la cabeza) Reconozco mis errores…

CHAKO¡Déjalo ya! Shingo tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.

SHINGO: Pensé que atar a Howard de pies y manos sería muy sospechoso, por lo que decidí algo mejor…. (Muestra la aguja y la botella) verán, encontré una planta altamente venenosa, la Belladona. Si su zumo es inyectado en la sangre provocará la muerte. Howard es un debilucho… así que preparé una dosis de Belladona pequeña. Se la inyectaremos con un dardo y parecerá que cayó con fiebre y murió naturalmente. No hay posibilidad de error.

KAORU¡Shingo eres un genio!

CHAKO: La dosis es perfecta. La probamos con varios animales.

SHINGO: Especialmente con Pagoo. La dosis más grande de Belladona fue la que le dio efecto. Pobre Sharla… ¡pero eso no importa ahora!

KAORU¿Con Pagoo? (Asustado) Acaso… lo mataron…

CHAKO¡No te hagas el cobarde ahora Kaoru¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!

KAORU: Tienes razón…

SHINGO: Pero hay que encontrar el momento propicio para dispararle el dardo a Howard.

CHAKO: Cuando se duche sería perfecto… (Sarcástica) No tiene puntos ciegos…

KAORU¡No podemos! Si lo hacemos cuando se duche se verá el dardo y sospecharán.

CHAKO: Tienes razón… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

SHINGO: La única manera sería que alguno de nosotros se le acerque y le inyecte el dardo… lo mantenga unos segundos inyectado y luego lo retire.

KAORU: Eso es muy arriesgado… pero supongo que por la seguridad de los otros, sólo nos queda ese método.

CHAKO: Pero Howard no es tan tonto… se dará cuenta de que alguien le inyectó un dardo.

KAORU: No hay que hacerlo cuando esté muy despierto. Con sólo inyectarle el dardo cuando esté dormido bastará.

SHINGO: Eso está muy bien… pero no podemos inyectárselo en cualquier sitio… tiene que ser en un lugar donde la sangre fluya para que se difunda el veneno por su cuerpo.

KAORU: Nada más fácil… el brazo derecho… donde suelen vacunar a la gente.

SHINGO: Tienes toda la razón Kaoru.

CHAKO: Pero aún tenemos un problema… ¡Sharla y Pagoo!

KAORU: Sólo hará el típico número de niña llorona. No debemos preocuparnos por eso.

SHINGO: No solo eso… si le dice a Luna… es probable que ella descubra todo.

CHAKO¡Esa entrometida! (Aparte) Porqué la habré aceptado como dueña.

KAORU: Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado… si fallamos… nos costará.

SHINGO: La belladona es un veneno lento. Howard parecerá enfermo y luego morirá, nunca se sabrá el verdadero significado de su muerte.

CHAKO: Pero debemos planearlo bien. Recuerden que la tonta de Sharla está con Bell defendiéndolo.

KAORU: Esa tonta… su amistad no le dará la vida.

(Se oye un grito desgarrador)

CHAKO: Salgamos de aquí. Es probable que Sharla ya haya encontrado el cuerpo de Pagoo.

**Escena II**

**(El bosque: Sharla, Bell y Howard)**

**(La escena en el bosque: Hay un gran bulto tapado por hojas. Sharla y Bell están parados mirando a ese bulto)**

SHARLA¡Pagoo¡No puede ser¡Muerto está!

BELL¿Qué sucedió¡Pagoo¡No puede ser!

(Aparece Howard)

HOWARD: Pero que rayos pasa… ¿Acaso no ven que hacen demasiado ruido? (Ve al bulto. Al verlo se cae al suelo).

BELL: Ves eso… es Pagoo.

HOWARD: Pa…goo…. ¡Pagoo¡No puede ser¡Está muerto! (Llora)

SHARLA: Lo ves Bell… Howard no es tan malo.

HOWARD: (Hablando entre llanto) ¡Y ahora quien cargará los bultos¡Rayos… ese animal si que no era útil!

SHARLA¡Howard¿Cómo te atreves?

BELL: Pagoo era un amigo para nosotros… ¡Y tú lo ves como herramienta!

HOWARD¿Acaso Pagoo vino con nosotros?

SHARLA: Debes saber que fue Pagoo quien nos ayudó a armar la Casa de Todos.

HOWARD: Bien… lo acepto. Fue un amigo para nosotros y estoy seguro que de ser así, el desearía hacernos un último favor.

BELL¿Cúal favor?

HOWARD¡Que comamos de su carne!

(Sharla grita y se desmaya)

BELL: (A Sharla) ¡Sharla, Sharla¿Te encuentras bien? (A Howard) ¡Mira lo que haz hecho tonto!

HOWARD¿Me llamas tonto a mí¡No sabes a lo que te enfrentas!

BELL¡Si sé a lo que me enfrento¡Haces desmayar a la pobre Sharla¿Acaso no te da vergüenza?

HOWARD¿Y eso que importa? Es solo una estúpida niña…

SHARLA: (Despertando) No... no coman a Pagoo.

HOWARD: No lo comeremos… después de todo su carne parece áspera…

(Bell le da un bofetón a Howard)

BELL¡Deja de decir tonterías!

HOWARD: Maldito comunismo que les enseña a los obreros a revelarse contra sus superiores. ¡Acaso no eres un simple hijo de un obrero!

SHARLA: (Decidida) ¡Howard… no dejaré que sigas hablando así!

HOWARD¿Qué harás Sharla¿Llorar¿Contarme cuentos de hadas?

SHARLA: (Dudando) Yo…

HOWARD¿Tú que¿Es que acaso eres otra de las que creen que el mundo es un lugar de paraiso¡Aquí… en este Universo siempre habrán servidores y servidos! Doy gracias de que sea de los últimos. Sharla… tu no tienes problemas y contigo no es nada de lo que pasa… (A Bell) ¡El problema es con Bell!

SHARLA¡Basta ya Howard!

HOWARD¿Basta¡Dejen ustedes de creer que se acabarán las clases sociales! (A Bell) Si tu padre hace algo realmente bueno… ¡Dejará de ser obrero! Pero viendo lo que me haz hecho. ¡Le diré a mi padre que aumente su jornada de trabajo! Y en cuanto a ti… ¡Ni creas que seguirás estudiando en el colegio¡Barrerás calles! Realmente me dan asco ustedes dos…

(Al terminar de hablar Howard, Bell cae al suelo. Howard sale corriendo)

SHARLA: Bell… cálmate. No le hagas caso… es un tonto.

BELL: (Compungido) Eso intento… pero… ¡Es demasiada humillación!

SHARLA: No te preocupes… siempre tienes a los otros, que te quieren de verdad.

BELL¿Y ahora que haremos con Pagoo?

SHARLA: Hablaré con Luna para que lo enterremos dignamente. Vamos Bell... no te deprimas.

(Salen los dos y después de un momento regresa Howard)

HOWARD: (Inspeccionando el Bulto) Vaya… no hay heridas ni sangre. ¿Será que acaso murió naturalmente? (Pausa) ¿Qué es esto¡Un dardo! (Lo extrae del bulto y lo muestra) ¡Aquí pasa algo¿Hay alguien más en este isla? Pagoo murió por la culpa del dardo. (Pausa) ¡Rayos¡Su carne ya no es aprovechable! (Tira el dardo y sale)


	5. ACTO II: Escenas III a V

**Notas del Autor: **Disculpen por no actualizar el fic. Tuve algunas ocupaciones. Pero ahora ya lo puedo retomar.

PD: Disculpen si soy demasiado cruel con Howard.

(Sigamos con el fic)

**Escena III**

**(Casa del Árbol: Shingo, Kaoru, Howard, Chako)**

**(La escena en la parte de afuera de la Casa del Árbol: Al principio sólo están Shingo y Kaoru)**

SHINGO: Ya tenemos el dardo… lleno de Belladona.

KAORU: Ahora solo falta la oportunidad para inyectárselo a Howard.

SHINGO: Se lo inyectaremos cuando se nos acerque y le diremos que fue un mosquito.

KAORU: Tienes razón. Por las hojas siempre hay mosquitos pasando por aquí.

(Aparece Chako)

CHAKO¡Chicos estamos en peligro!

KAORU¿Qué sucede Chako?

CHAKO: Bell y Sharla descubrieron el cuerpo de Pagoo. Espero que no hayan visto el dardo.

SHINGO¡Ay cielos¡Si ven el dardo será nuestro fin!

KAORU¿Qué haremos? Si ven el dardo… no podremos justificarlo.

(Se oye una voz a lo lejos)

SHINGO¿De quién es la voz?

KAORU: Seguro de Luna… fue a buscar frutas.

SHINGO¡No puede ser¡Encontrará a Pagoo!

KAORU: Descuida. Luna fue para el lado contrario. No encontrará a Pagoo.

SHINGO: Eso me deja más tranquilo.

CHAKO: A mi también.

(Aparece Howard)

HOWARD¡Hola chicos!

SHINGO: (Aparte) Llegó la hora. Ese bribón lo pagará con su vida.

KAORU: Hola Howard.

SHINGO: Hola Howard. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

CHAKO: Vienes algo agitado… ¿Qué sucedió?

HOWARD: Bell y Sharla encontraron a Pagoo muerto en el bosque. Pero yo encontré algo más… ¡un dardo!

(Al oír la palabra "dardo" Shingo se estremece. Howard lo nota)

SHINGO¿Un… dardo?

HOWARD: Así es… ¿Pero porqué estas tan nervioso?

SHINGO¿No te das cuenta?... Hay alguien más en esta isla. ¡No estamos solos!

HOWARD¡No puede ser¡No me asustes!

CHAKO: Te pediremos un favor. No le digas a nadie más de esto.

HOWARD¿Porqué¡Es algo urgente!

CHAKO: No queremos… (Vacila al hablar) asustar… a los demás ¿Está bien?

HOWARD: Te veo extraña al hablar. ¿Les pasa algo a los tres?

(Shingo le entrega el dardo a Kaoru sin que Howard se de cuenta)

SHINGO: (Simulando comezón) ¡Ay¡Otra vez me picó ese mosquito! (Aleja al "mosquito" con las manos)

HOWARD¿En serio?

(Kaoru se acerca a Howard con el dardo por detrás)

CHAKO: Hay algunos animales que se alimentan picando a las personas. Son mosquitos y existían en la tierra.

(Kaoru clava el dardo en la espalda de Howard)

HOWARD¡Ay¿Qué fue eso?

CHAKO: Un mosquito… parece que uno te picó.

(Kaoru retira el dardo de la espalda de Howard y lo guarda en su bolsillo)

SHINGO: Vamos Howard… te tenemos que revisar.

(Sale Shingo, Chako y Howard)

KAORU: A Howard… le llegó su hora.

**Escena IV**

**(El Bosque: Luna, Bell, Sharla, Menori)**

**(La escena en un bosque: Luna está recogiendo frutas**)

LUNA: Aquí hay muchas frutas. Tendremos una excelente cena.

(Aparece Sharla y Bell)

SHARLA¡Luna¡Luna¡Es horrible!

LUNA¿Qué sucede?

SHARLA¡Pagoo ha muerto!

LUNA¡No puede ser¡Siento que el alma sale de mi cuerpo!

(Luna cae desmayada)

SHARLA¡Ay no¡Luna! (La agita) ¡Luna¡Luna¡No nos hagas esto! (Llora desesperada)

(Al oír todo el ruido que está haciendo Sharla, aparece Menori)

MENORI¿Qué sucedió aquí? (Ve a Luna desmayada) ¡Oh Dios mío¡Luna!

SHARLA: (Llorando) Se desmayó cuando se enteró de la muerte de Pagoo.

MENORI¿Muerte de Pagoo?

SHARLA: A Pagoo lo encontramos muerto ayer. No sabemos porqué murió.

MENORI¡Ay no¡Una epidemia¡Estamos condenados!

(Luna despierta)

LUNA: Ay…Pagoo está muerto. Ahora ¿qué haremos?

MENORI: Me preocupa que esto sea una epidemia… estaríamos acabados.

SHARLA¡Menori no nos asustes!

MENORI: (Furiosa) ¿Qué no las asuste¿Qué otra cosa pudo matar a Pagoo¿El aire¿Howard¡Sean realistas por favor!

LUNA: Menori… quizá Pagoo haya muerto naturalmente.

MENORI¿Han visto su cuerpo detenidamente¿No hay indicios de una infección? Hay que pensar en esa posibilidad.

SHARLA: Pero si hubiera una epidemia… ya hubiéramos enfermado todos. Pagoo era muy fuerte… así que el debía haber sido el último en enfermarse.

LUNA: Sharla tiene razón, Menori. No pudo ser una enfermedad epidémica.

MENORI: Oír eso me deja tranquila. Perdónenme por mi arrogancia.

LUNA: No estamos aquí para odiarnos. Estamos para apoyarnos y sobrevivir.

(Aparece Bell)

BELL¡Luna¡Howard está muy enfermo!

LUNA¿Cómo dices?

BELL: Howard está con fiebre. De repente enfermó gravemente.

SHARLA¡Ay no¡Una epidemia!

MENORI: Bell… ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Pagoo?

SHARLA: Menori dice que podría tratarse de una epidemia.

BELL¿Qué haremos con Howard entonces? Está muy mal…

LUNA: Nosotros no tenemos nada con que podamos curarlo.

MENORI: Si es una epidemia… será preferible dejarlo morir.

BELL¿Qué dices¡Menori no seas tan cruel!

MENORI: Si Howard está con una enfermedad… no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos contagie a los demás. Además… es lo más insoportable que conozco…

SHARLA¡No puedes ser así de cruel con tus amigos¡Estamos aquí por un accidente… y es por eso que debemos sobrevivir juntos y unidos!

LUNA: Sharla tiene razón Menori, no podemos ser tan malos. Howard nos necesita.

MENORI: Está bien… lo cuidaremos.

SHARLA¡Esa es una verdadera amiga!

LUNA: Gracias Menori.

(Salen Sharla y Luna)

**Escena V**

**(Casa del Árbol: Howard, Luna, Menori, Sharla, Shingo, Kaoru, Bell, Chako)**

**(La escena en el dormitorio de hombres. Howard está echado en una cama. Bell está a su lado)**

BELL: Animo Howard… te recuperarás…

HOWARD: Esto… duele…

(Aparece Luna y Sharla)

LUNA: Howard… ¿Qué te sucedió?

HOWARD: Me siento mal… un mosquito me picó y de repente quedé así.

SHARLA: Pensamos que es una enfermedad que te pudo contagiar Pagoo.

HOWARD: Pagoo no tiene nada que ver con esto. Creo saber la verdadera causa de su muerte.

(Aparecen Chako, Shingo y Kaoru)

SHARLA¿Porqué murió Pagoo?

HOWARD: Yo encontré un dardo clavado en el cuerpo de Pagoo.

KAORU: (Aparte) Ese idiota… lo está diciendo todo.

CHAKO: (A Shingo) No puede ser… lo descubrirá. (A Kaoru) Simula algo de preocupación o nos descubrirán. (A Shingo) Haz lo mismo…

KAORU: (Fingiendo preocupación) ¡Un dardo¡No puede ser!

SHINGO: (Fingiendo preocupación) ¡Un dardo… no estamos solos¡Es terrible!

HOWARD: Tengo miedo… ¿Voy a vivir?

CHAKO: (Aparte) No lo harás grandísimo idiota…

MENORI: Haremos lo que podamos… pero no te garantizamos nada…

HOWARD: (Asustado) Tengo mucho miedo… (Grita) ¡Papi¡Papi!

BELL: Howard… cálmate.

HOWARD: Bell… chicos… perdónenme por ser tan arrogante.

SHARLA: Te recuperarás…

SHINGO: (Fingiendo Pena) No te preocupes Howard… estamos contigo.

HOWARD: Chicos… en el caso de que muera… quiero confesarles algo.

LUNA¿De qué se trata Howard?

HOWARD: Es sobre el accidente… Yo sé la razón por la cual nos separamos de la nave.

KAORU: Dila Howard…

HOWARD: (Temeroso) Cuando entré a la nave me puse a jugar con los controles y presioné el botón de desacoplo. Acusé a Shingo… pero… ¡La culpa es mía¡Yo soy culpable de todo lo que nos pasa!

(Al oír a Howard hablar así, Shingo, Kaoru y Chako muerden sus labios)

SHINGO¡Idiota¿Así que tú eres el culpable de todo esto?

LUNA¡No puedo creerlo Howard¡Haz hecho demasiadas tonterías¡Esto es demasiado!

MENORI: Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien tan estúpido.

KAORU: No vales nada Howard… tú eres el culpable de todo.

CHAKO¡Por tu culpa todos sufrimos¡Hasta tu padre!

SHARLA: Howard… ¿Cómo pudiste?

BELL: Howard… ¿fuiste capaz?

CHAKO: Pero la vida también te dará tu merecido. Howard… no sobrevivirás.

SHINGO: Chako tiene razón… el dardo que tenía Pagoo era belladona, un veneno potente y lo que te picó no fue un mosquito… fue Kaoru inyectándote belladona con un dardo. Pagarás caro ese descuido Howard… hoy mismo tu morirás.

LUNA¿Acaso ustedes fueron los que…?

HOWARD: (Asustado) ¡No quiero morir¡Auxilio¡Papi¡Papi!

CHAKO: (Siniestra) De nada te servirá gritar… simplemente morirás y nosotros te veremos morir.

KAORU: Es el justo castigo que te mereces por todas tus estupideces.

HOWARD: (Asustado) ¡No quiero morir¡Ayuda¡Papi¡Papi!


	6. ACTO III: Escenas I a II

**Notas del Autor: **Este fic continua. Para los que odian a Howard... esta será su parte favorita. La Escena I si es posible escúchenla con la pista 10 del OST 1 de Blood+. (Mark Mancina - Saya's Destiny), o en su defecto con la pista 26 del OST 3 de Full Metal Alchemist. (Wakare no Kyoku)

(Sigamos con el fic**)  
**

**ACTO III**

**Escena I**

**(Casa del Árbol: Howard, Luna, Menori, Sharla, Shingo, Kaoru, Bell, Chako)**

**(La escena en el dormitorio de hombres. Howard está echado en una cama. El resto de personajes lo rodea)**

MENORI: Ya no tienes salvación Howard… la muerte te llegará.

LUNA: Chicos, no me digan que ustedes… le hicieron eso a Pagoo.

SHARLA¡Nooo¿Mataron a Pagoo¿Quién fue¿Kaoru?

CHAKO: Fuimos los tres, Shingo, Kaoru y yo.

MENORI: No se olviden de mí. Yo también estuve de acuerdo.

BELL¿Cómo pudieron hacer tales cosas?

CHAKO: Howard era insoportable. Se burlaba de todos… no era necesario dejar que sobreviviera.

HOWARD: (Llorando) ¡No merecía esto¿Qué hará mi padre cuando se entere? No quiero verlo sufrir… ¡Papi¡Papi! Tengo mucho miedo…

SHINGO: Déjate de llantos Howard. Acepta tu destino. Tu arrogancia ha hecho que te ganes esa muerte con justicia.

SHARLA: No puede ser… Howard… eras algo malo, pero creo que ellos se excedieron. (Grita) ¿Cómo se atreven a matar a un compañero?

KAORU: Nos estorbaba en la supervivencia. Los más aptos sobreviven y esa es la regla de la naturaleza.

LUNA¡Es suficiente Kaoru¡Jamás escuché gente tal desalmada! (Se acerca a Howard y lo toma de la mano) Howard… no te dejaré así. Si no hay nada que pueda detener esto… al menos te daré fuerzas para soportar.

HOWARD: (Llorando) Luna… perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho. No soy el mejor amigo… pero ¡quería tener amigos¡Pero yo era muy orgulloso! Jamás creí que necesitaría a otros para vivir.

(Shingo, Chako, Kaoru y Menori salen haciendo un gesto de desprecio)

LUNA: Howard… debes ser fuerte. La realidad es que la belladona es un veneno potente. No podrás salvarte.

HOWARD: Y tampoco podría después de ver lo que me han hecho… pero me lo merezco. Soy un cobarde…

BELL¡Howard no digas esas cosas! No eres un cobarde…

HOWARD¿Qué dices?

BELL: Haz sido muy malo conmigo, pero entiendo tus razones. Es algún problema ligado a tu familia ¿verdad?

HOWARD: Mi papá. Siempre está trabajando y nunca me presta atención. Siempre he crecido solo. Jamás tuve amigos verdaderos… solo gente que me seguía por interés. No puedo exculparme… pero no soy del todo culpable. Crecí así… con ese agujero en el corazón.

SHARLA: Howard… no eres tan malo después de todo. Mientras hemos estado en este planeta… también nos haz mostrado el lado difícil de la vida. No habríamos construido la Casa de Todos correctamente si no hubieras saltado sobre los troncos.

HOWARD: Sharla… muchas gracias.

LUNA: Tenemos que ayudarte. Lo que hicieron Shingo, Kaoru, Chako y Menori es algo imperdonable. Pero no por eso debes odiarlos… al fin y al cabo eran tus compañeros.

HOWARD¡Pero mis compañeros no me asesinarían de este modo! (Tono de voz tembloroso) No quiero morir… tengo miedo… ¿Qué hay después de la muerte?

SHARLA: (Cogiendo a Howard de la mano) No lo sé… pero los cuentos dicen que un gran campo de estrellas… (Coge el pelo de Howard) Y la tuya será una estrella que brillará fuertemente en el firmamento.

HOWARD¿Estrellas¿Un campo?

LUNA: Y además un lugar donde estarás esperando a tus amigos… que algún día se reunirán contigo.

BELL: No te preocupes Howard… hoy también ganarás tu libertad. Dejarás este planeta desconocido.

HOWARD: Pero no volveré a la colonia… (Siente dolor, hace gestos para demostrarlo) Chicos… les agradezco todo su apoyo. Ya no tengo miedo… y sé que en algún lugar estaré esperando a mis verdaderos amigos y a mi papá. Y sé que cuando llegue ese momento… podremos estar los dos como siempre he querido.

LUNA: Howard…

HOWARD: (Con angustia de muerte) Les pido perdón por todo lo que hice. También perdono a Shingo, Kaoru, Menori y a Chako. Quizá la presión de vivir aquí les hizo querer hacerme eso. Pero yo… los perdono. (Respira hondo) ¡Papi¡Papi¡Te estaré esperando para pasar el tiempo juntos¡Papi¡Te quiero mucho! (Muere)

(Al ver que Howard ha muerto Luna, Sharla y Bell le cierran los ojos y lloran amargamente)

**Escena II**

**(El Bosque: Shingo, Kaoru, Menori, Chako)**

**(La escena en un tupido bosque. Shingo, Kaoru, Menori y Chako están entre los árboles)**

CHAKO¿Ahora que haremos? Howard lo contó todo. Ya debe haber muerto… y lo peor no podremos regresar con Luna y el resto.

SHINGO: No tenemos a donde ir… ¡No sobreviviremos!

KAORU: Por comida no se preocupen… está la trampa de peces que dejé en el río.

MENORI: Lo que me preocupa… es donde pasaremos la noche.

SHINGO: En una cueva por supuesto…

KAORU: La cueva que encontré. Podemos ir por ahí… síganme por favor.

MENORI¡Un momento todos¡No hemos resuelto lo más importante!

SHINGO¿Qué dices?

MENORI: Howard a muerto. ¿Quién será responsable de su muerte?

SHINGO: No busques un chivo expiatorio. Lo matamos entre todos.

KAORU: Lo matamos con el dardo…

SHINGO: De todos modos… la idea de la belladona fue mía.

MENORI: Ya veo… así que ustedes planearon esto. No quiero ponerme a pedir razones… ¿pero que los impulsó a matar a Howard?

CHAKO: Era un insoportable. De todo se burlaba y criticaba todo lo que no le parecía. Y cuando había peligro real… (Sarcástica) sólo se limitaba a llamar a su (Imita la voz de Howard) "Papi" a gritos. (Pausa) ¡Bah! Como persona…. Howard fue todo un fracaso.

KAORU¡Ay no¡Hemos metido la pata!

CHAKO¿Y eso porqué?

KAORU: El padre de Howard tiene dinero. De seguro está pidiendo un fuerte rescate por quien encuentre a su hijo.

MENORI¡Demonios¡De haberlo sabido no lo habríamos matado!

SHINGO¡De haber sabido ese detalle… hubiéramos matado a otra persona, como Sharla!

KAORU¿Sharla¿Y eso?

SHINGO: Estoy cansado de sus cuentos de hadas… ¡Estamos perdidos y siempre parece sonreír o hacerse la caprichosa¿Acaso eso ayuda a la supervivencia?

KAORU: En lo absoluto. Incomoda la supervivencia quizá.

(Se oyen ruidos, como si rasgaran ropa y destruyeran algunos objetos)

MENORI¿Oyen eso?

SHINGO: Se escucha claramente. Seguramente Luna, Bell y Sharla deben estar rompiendo todas nuestras pertenencias.

KAORU¿Y qué haremos ahora? Nos han abandonado…

MENORI: (Decidida) Daremos un golpe tremendo… mataremos a Sharla.

SHINGO¿Sharla?

MENORI¿No acabas de decir que no te gustan sus cuentos de hadas? Prepárate para eliminarla. Pero esta vez no será con belladona. Quiero que sufra.

KAORU¿Qué le harás?

MENORI: Veamos… quizá le hunda una piedra con filo. (A Kaoru) ¡Busca una!

KAORU: (Molesto) No tienes porqué regañarme…

(Sale Kaoru)

CHAKO: En lo personal… Luna no me perdonará el haber matado a Pagoo como práctica de tiro. Creo que me debo ir despidiendo de ella.

SHINGO¿Crees acaso que estás sola¡A nosotros también nos abandonó!

MENORI: Shingo tiene toda la razón.

CHAKO: Definir esto es tan difícil.

(Aparece Kaoru)

KAORU: Chicos… encontré la cueva. Ya hay fuego listo. Pasaremos una noche cálida.

SHINGO: Vamos entonces… tanto mal me causa sueño.

MENORI: Igualmente.

CHAKO: Estoy de acuerdo con Menori.

(Salen Kaoru, Shingo, Menori, Chako)


	7. ACTO III: Escenas III a V

**Notas del Autor: **Al fin se llega al final de este fic. Como decía antes... espero sepan perdonar todo el odio irracional a Howard... pero en lo personal era un pesado... Aunque al final cambió... sus griteríos de "Papi" me traían de cabeza.

Disculpen el pensamiento... sigamos con el fic.

**Escena III**

**(Casa del Árbol: Luna, Bell, Sharla, Menori, Chako, Shingo, Kaoru)**

**(La escena en la parte de afuera de la casa del árbol. Al comienzo solo están Luna, Bell y Sharla. Hay un gran bulto tapado por arena. Sobre ese bulto hay piedras y flores dispuestas como una sepultura)**

LUNA: Creo que le hemos dado una correcta sepultura a Howard.

SHARLA: Pobre Howard… se veía muy arrepentido al final de su vida.

BELL: Realmente no era malo… ¡eran sus problemas los que lo atormentaban!

LUNA: Debe ser horrible tener padres y que estos no te hagan caso…

SHARLA¡El dinero no te da la felicidad¡Solo los amigos y la familia pueden hacer eso!

BELL: Sharla… haz madurado.

SHARLA¿Tú lo crees?

LUNA: Bell tiene toda la razón. Haz madurado.

SHARLA: Eso en parte fue por ti Luna. Me mostraste como enfrentar la vida.

(Luna se sonroja)

LUNA: Gracias Sharla… no pensé… que así fuera.

BELL: (Mirando la tumba de Howard) Pobre Howard… no se merecía lo que le hicieron.

(Se oye una voz que le dice "No lo merecia")

LUNA¿Quién está ahí?

(Salen de la maleza Shingo, Chako, Kaoru y Menori. Kaoru tiene a la mano una piedra con filo)

CHAKO: Howard merecía peores cosas…

LUNA¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de Howard en su propia tumba?

MENORI: No valía nada… solo era un presumido. ¿Acaso no hizo todo el número que hacía por miedo?

BELL: Menori. ¿Tú también?

KAORU: Lo decía por esto… (Muestra la piedra con filo) Tenía miedo de que lo mataran. (Se ríe) Howard es un estúpido miedoso.

SHARLA¡Eso es mentira! Howard nos dijo que los perdonaba cuando ustedes se fueron. ¿Acaso saben porqué era así?

SHINGO: De seguro era el niño mimado en su casa. Que yo sepa no tiene hermanos… ¡todo el dinero para él!

LUNA¡Se equivocan¡Howard era así porque tenía problemas!

KAORU¿Cómo dices?

LUNA: Howard era hijo único, pero sus padres no le prestaban atención. Tenía todo menos cariño. ¿Esa es vida?

SHINGO: (Sarcástico) "No tiene padres que le presten atención". (Molesto) ¡Pero tenía dinero¡Tenía poder¡Tenía seguidores¡Lo tenía todo! Menuda tontería la de apenarse por esas cosas…

BELL: Shingo… no te creía…

MENORI: Mi padre no me presta mucha atención por ser político… pero aún así no soy como el perdedor de Howard.

SHINGO: Además… se creía el que le ponía reglas a todo. No necesitaba su familia.

CHAKO: Con dinero… uno no necesita nada.

BELL¡Dejen de hablar tonterías¡No hay nada más importante que la familia!

SHINGO: Eso crees tú…

LUNA: Shingo… ¿Acaso no vale para ti esto? (Saca la foto de la familia de Shingo)

SHINGO¡Devuélvela!

LUNA: Dijiste que no era importante… ¿Debería devolvértela?

SHINGO¡Devuélve esa fotografía¡No puedes robarla!

LUNA: Si la quieres de vuelta… deberás demostrarlo.

**Escena IV**

**(Casa del Árbol: Luna, Bell, Sharla, Menori, Chako, Shingo, Kaoru)**

**(Los mismos personajes y locación de la escena anterior. Aparece Luna con la foto de la familia de Shingo en la mano)**

BELL¡Bien hecho Luna!

SHINGO: Cállate tú… Bell.

LUNA¿Y si olvidamos a la familia? (Hace el ademán de romper la fotografía)

SHINGO¡Noooo¡Luna¡Regrésame esa fotografía!

SHARLA: No lo hagas Luna… demuéstrales lo que valen sus familias.

LUNA¿En realidad importa la familia Shingo?

SHINGO: No me interesa lo que digas… ¡Dame esa fotografía!

KAORU¡Luna¡No queremos tomar medidas severas!

BELL¿Acaso le harán lo mismo que a Howard? Cobardes…

CHAKO¡Tú no sabes nada!

LUNA: Si se… ¿No fue mi padre el que te salvó de la destrucción?

CHAKO: (Sorprendida) Tu… padre…

LUNA: Si los humanos no fueran tan importantes… no existirías Chako. Acéptalo… tú eres la cobarde y la ingrata.

MENORI¡Silencio Luna¡No nos compares!

LUNA: Los comparo porque se atrevieron a matar a Howard y ahora se quieren lavar las manos… eso es imperdonable.

SHINGO¡Mi fotografía¡Dámela ahora!

LUNA: Me temo que tu terquedad hará que la pierdas. (Luna rompe la fotografía)

SHINGO¡Mamá¡Papá¡Hermano¡Nooo! (Cae al suelo y se pone a llorar)

KAORU¿Qué haz hecho Luna?

SHARLA¡Lo que ustedes le hicieron a Howard!

SHINGO: (Incorporándose) No… te lo perdonaré. ¡Te mataré!

(Se levanta, le quita la piedra con punta a Kaoru y se dirige con toda velocidad hacia Luna con intenciones de clavarle la piedra. Al estar apunto de lograrlo, Sharla se interpone, haciendo que Shingo le hunda la piedra en el pecho… ambos caen al suelo)

MENORI¡Shingo!

BELL¡Sharla!

LUNA¡Sharla¡No!

SHARLA: (Voz débil) La piedra me ha alcanzado el pecho… no creo que viva mucho tiempo.

MENORI¿Shingo¿Qué haz hecho?

SHINGO: Lo que siempre quise hacer… acabar de una vez con esa fantasiosa de Sharla. ¿No era eso lo que decías Menori?

BELL¿Han estado tramando en nuestra contra¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes?

SHINGO: Las personas que están cansados de gente soñadora en una situación desesperante como esta.

SHARLA: Yo… siento que termina todo. ¡Ganaré mi libertad¡Howard… pronto me reuniré contigo!

KAORU: Ya está alucinando… pobre chica.

SHARLA: No me importa lo malos que sean ustedes chicos… Howard me enseñó a perdonar… no importa ya lo pasado. Howard… ahí voy… será mejor que me recibas (Muere)

BELL¡Sharla¡Noooo! (A Shingo) ¡Lo pagarás!

(Bell empieza a correr en dirección hacia Shingo con ánimo de pegarle)

KAORU¡No te dejaré¡No nos harás daño!

(Kaoru coje la piedra con filo que Shingo dejo caer y se la hunde a Bell en la nuca. Bell cae al suelo)

KAORU: El juego ha terminado Bell… ya no puedes hacer nada.

LUNA¡Bell¡No puede ser!

CHAKO: Esa es nuestra venganza…

(Kaoru, Shingo, Chako y Menori escapan)

**Escena V**

**(El Bosque: Luna, Shingo, Chako, Kaoru, Menori)**

**(La escena en el bosque. Luna aparece buscando a los demás)**

LUNA: Los encontraré… esto que han hecho es demasiado. No permitiré que las muertes de Bell, Sharla y Howard queden impunes.

(Aparece Kaoru)

KAORU: Me parece que no podrás lograr mucho. No hay vuelta atrás.

LUNA¡Más les vale a ustedes morir en esta isla porque si vuelven a la colonia los arrestarán! Chako tiene una funcionalidad oculta… puede grabar todo lo que ve en un dispositivo especial. Si algún día la rescatan… lo primero que verán de ella es ese dispositivo y ustedes estarán perdidos.

KAORU: No puede ser… nos tendiste una trampa.

(Aparece Shingo)

LUNA: Shingo… debes ser muy inteligente como para creer que tener a Chako no es algo peligroso.

SHINGO¿Peligroso? No me engañes.

LUNA: Le dije a Kaoru de que Chako tiene un dispositivo que graba todo lo que ve. Si nos rescatan y revisan ese dispositivo… estarán perdidos.

SHINGO: Nos tendiste una trampa… pero no será por mucho tiempo.

(Salen Shingo y Kaoru)

LUNA: Espero que se lo crean. Así pagará Chako por traicionarme.

(Aparece Menori)

MENORI: Debes ser muy fuerte para decir lo anterior. Ahora mismo Shingo y Kaoru matarán a Chako y después quizá lo hagan contigo.

LUNA: Eso no es lo que me importa ahora…

(Se oye un grito desgarrador)

MENORI: Pobre Chako… ya debió haber muerto.

LUNA¿De verdad lo crees?

MENORI¿Qué más pudo ser ese grito?

(Aparece Shingo, está manchado de sangre)

SHINGO: Menori… ¡Kaoru ha muerto! Al intentar matar a Chako, esta lo hizo resbalar y la piedra que tenía se le clavó en el pecho. En su agonía Kaoru pudo matar a Chako, pero sus garras son autónomas y me hirieron cuando quize rescatar a Kaoru.

LUNA¡Justo castigo¡Ya era hora de que los dos pagaran!

(Aparece Chako, está manchada de sangre)

CHAKO: Si crees que he muerto… te equivocas.

SHINGO¡No puede ser!

CHAKO¿Todos ustedes me traicionan¡Lo pagarán caro!

MENORI: Luna nos dijo que tienes dispositivos de grabación… no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

CHAKO¡No te laves las manos ahora!

(Chako encuentra 3 dardos detrás de unas plantas. Los coge disimuladamente y sonríe)

SHINGO¿Qué estás haciendo Chako¿Porqué te estás riendo?

CHAKO: Sencillo… encontré tres dardos que sobraron en la experimentación con Pagoo. (Los muestra). Puedo sentirlos… aún están llenos… así que tengo uno para cada uno de ustedes.

(Shingo se lanza contra Chako para arrebatarle los dardos. En el forcejeo Chako le clava un dardo a Shingo)

SHINGO¡No puede ser¡El veneno corre por mis venas¡Esta dosis terminará conmigo en segundos! Adiós isla desierta… (Cae muerto)

CHAKO: No puedo dejar de darte uno a ti también traidora. (Le lanza un dardo a Menori)

MENORI¡Ay no¡Maldita Chako¡Me traicionaste¡Eso no te lo perdonaré! Eres una asesina… porque le hiciste eso también a Shingo y mataste a Kaoru. Eres igual que Luna. (Cae muerta)

CHAKO: Ahora solo faltas tú Luna. Lo pagarás…

LUNA¿Qué haz hecho Chako¡Te odio¡Vete y no vuelvas nunca!

(Al oír a Luna, Chako sale corriendo. A medio camino se detiene)

CHAKO¡Ingrata!

(Chako se pierde entre la maleza y al corto tiempo se oye una explosión)

LUNA: Debió… haberse lanzado por el barranco que hay al final del bosque. ¡Ay Zapatilla de Cristal¡Te quebraste en mil pedazos!

(Luna cae al suelo y llora amargamente).

FIN.

(Hay un capítulo más con recomendaciones para quienes deseen escenificar el fic)


	8. Recomendaciones para Representación

**Recomendaciones para la ****Representación**

No es muy difícil llevar a escena esta tragedia. Espero que sepan perdonar el odio irracional que se siente hacia Howard… pero eso es el resultado de la pérdida de inocencia.

**Sobre los Personajes:**

Para Chako es necesario un peluche pequeño. En las últimas escenas, es preferible que sea representada por una mujer de corta estatura.

Los demás personajes deben ser representados como son en la serie. Tratar de conseguir la ropa más parecida a sus contrapartes animadas.

Puede usarse banda sonora de alguna serie anime para darle dramatismo a las escenas. Se recomiendan los Soundtracks de Blood+ y Full Metal Alchemist.

Los bultos pueden ser cualquier cosa que ocupe espacio. No debe verse en absoluto su contenido. Son solamente objetos muy bien cubiertos.

En las escenas en las que muere Howard tener mucho cuidado en aparentar sufrimiento. De ser posible usar alguna banda sonora (Se sugiere la de Blood+) para dar un ambiente dramático a la muerte.

Al morir Howard, se le deben cerrar los ojos de forma corriente y llorar sobre su cuerpo.

La Nave siniestrada, puede ser representada o improvisado con varias sillas y poniendo dispersos elementos de mecánica, como destornilladores, tornillos, llantas y demás objetos pertenecientes a un automóvil.

**Sobre la Casa de Todos:**

En las escenas que son en los exteriores no se tiene necesariamente que ver la Casa ya que el terreno es grande (Al menos así es en la serie).

El Mobiliario es rústico y sencillo. Todo es de madera y las sábanas que cubren a las camas pueden ser viejas.

Las escenas cerca del Lago, pueden ser sobre un escenario dibujado. Solo tiene que estar presente el "muelle" de madera, fácilmente improvisable.

Finalmente decir que toda la iluminación de la Casa de Todos es mediante velas o mecheros. No aparecen en ningún momento luces artificiales o linternas.


End file.
